


Born a Little Damaged, Man

by Chash



Series: Miss Atomic Bomb [19]
Category: The Immortals - Tamora Pierce, The Song of the Lioness - Tamora Pierce, Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 20:00:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2704736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chash/pseuds/Chash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rikash likes Thom. Everyone is confused by this. Especially Thom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Born a Little Damaged, Man

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe this is the longest single part of this verse, what the hell.

It doesn't make any sense, really, how much Thom misses Alanna when she goes to Turkey. He doesn't actually see her that often in person even when she's around. Most of their communication is digital; he can email her as well in Turkey as he can when she's at home, and given his bizarre hours, their schedules are more aligned when she's seven hours ahead of him.

But he doesn't like it.

It makes him antsy, knowing that if he needed to talk to her, he'd have to call. Knowing that if he needs her, or she needs him, they won't be able to get to each other.

And it's a little lonely, if he's honest.

That's probably why he agrees to go to Thanksgiving at George Cooper's mother's house.

It's not just that, of course. Part of it is that he feels like he knows George a little better than he knows Jon and Raoul and Thayet and the others. George is either very lonely or the most technologically incompetent person on the face of the planet, because every other week he's got Thom over to fix computer non-problems like "I left it on for a week and now it's hot" and "the cat stepped on the keyboard and everything went black," so they're getting to be kind of friends. It feels less like a pity invitation and more like George might actually like _him_ , at least a little. It feels pathetic to think about, so he doesn't, but he'd never tagged along for Thanksgiving at Raoul's. George's he can handle.

And then George's mother has him doing manual labor with a hot blond within a minute of meeting him, which at least gives him something to be thankful for.

"I didn't get your name," he says. The guy is familiar; he's seen him tending bar a couple times at the Dancing Dove on his way to help with George's computer crises, but they've never talked or been introduced. 

"Rikash," says the blond. "And you're Alanna's brother."

"Thom, yes."

"Hmm," says Rikash. "I heard you were a hermit."

It's not inaccurate, but Thom still bristles a little. "From whom?"

"Marek. I asked him if Cooper had brought in another redhead to fill the void Alanna left, and he said you were Alanna's hermit brother."

"He's just bad with computers," says Thom, rolling his eyes. "I won't be filling any of George Cooper's voids." He pokes at one of the pumpkins. "And you work at the Dancing Dove?" He can be sociable. He can do small talk.

"Yes, although that's not why I was invited. I was invited--and hired at the Dancing Dove, come to that--because I'm an old friend of Daine's and she frets about me. She's quite a mother hen."

"She's the one with the curly hair?"

"Yes. We were in foster care together. She decided she needed to save me."

Thom snorts. "Save you from what?"

"A life of crime and depravity." Rikash winks. "I don't mind being saved from the crime, but I'll never give up being depraved."

"Ah," he says, flushing a little. He doesn't get flirted with very often, but he's pretty sure Rikash has been flirting. And checking him out. It's--odd. "I know how it is. I may not have a life of crime, but Alanna certainly frets over me enough."

Rikash laughs. "You're not very good at this, are you," he says, smirking.

"Not at all," Thom admits.

"That's fine. I'm _very_ good. I'll take care of you."

*

Thom has known he was gay since he was twelve, but he's never actually had a boyfriend. He's never even come close. He's not good with people, especially not _real_ people. He's pretty sociable on the internet, and has friends on his forums and in his guild, but it's really not the same thing. Especially not when compared to a real live boy flirting with him. And an attractive one. It's a first.

If only Alanna was here. He wouldn't talk to her about it, but she'd notice, and she'd bother him about it. It would be something.

Three days after Thanksgiving, George calls because his computer is making a noise.

"What kind of noise?" asks Thom, rubbing his face.

"A bad noise."

"I don't have confidence in your ability to tell a good noise from a bad noise."

"Rikash said it was a bad noise."

Thom raises his eyebrows, but of course George can't see that over the phone. "Did he," he says. He's pretty sure George and Jon are matchmaking. They're the opposite of subtle. He saw them fistbumping.

"It's hot too," George says.

He sighs. Even if it is a set-up, George probably isn't going to give up. He might as well get it over with. "Fine. I'm on my way."

Rikash is behind the bar when he gets to the Dove, and George is sitting at the counter, frowning at the computer. Rikash grins and grabs a glass. "Welcome," he says.

"It's really too early to drink," Thom remarks, sitting next to George. "Unlike Alanna and her friends, I'm not a functioning alcoholic."

"I was just going to get you some water," says Rikash. "No need to be so mistrustful."

"You're right, it was wrong of me to assume a bartender might be giving me alcohol."

"I'm sure you'll find a way to make it up to me."

George clears his throat. "Much as I don't want to interrupt whatever's goin' on here, I've got a Skype date with Alanna comin' up. I don't want to miss it."

"You're disgustingly sweet," Rikash says, rolling his eyes. "It actually makes me somewhat ill."

Thom looks at the computer. "That noise is the fan," he says, raising his eyebrows at George. "I keep telling you, the fan makes a noise."

"If it's the fan, why's it so hot? Shouldn't the fan make it cold?"

Rikash is definitely snickering; Thom wouldn't mind, except that it makes it harder for him to not snicker. "The computer got warm, so the fan is working harder to cool it down, and it gets louder. It's fine. Nothing bad is happening." He sighs. "I'll see about upgrading the computer so it doesn't overheat so easily. You get hand-me-downs, they aren't going to be perfect."

George looks relieved. "You're sure? It's not goin' to crap out on me when I'm talkin' to Alanna?"

"It's fine." He glances at Rikash. "But I'll stick around down here, just to make sure. You can let me know if there's a problem."

"Thanks," he says, with no sign of smugness. It's still possible this was part of a scheme to get him and Rikash talking, but he doubts it. It seems a lot more likely that George just misses the hell out of Alanna and is the most technologically inept person he's ever met. "I'll just--I'll be upstairs." He gathers up the laptop and leaves, and Thom and Rikash are alone. Apparently two in the afternoon on a Sunday isn't the busiest time for a bar.

"Hungry?" asks Rikash. "I'm sure we have something in the back you can eat while you're waiting around for George's computer to not explode."

"I'm fine," says Thom. He stretches and cracks his neck. "But something with caffeine wouldn't hurt. George woke me up."

"Busy night?" he teases, getting Thom a Coke. "Up late doing something exciting?"

"You have a much higher opinion of my social life than it deserves. I was working on something for class, in fact."

"On Thanksgiving break?"

"It's due tomorrow. And there's a lot of code."

Rikash clucks his tongue. "Still, I'm sure there are much more exciting things you could be up to on a Saturday night."

"I try to keep my excitement to a minimum," Thom says. It's what he tells himself when he thinks about his social life. He's not Alanna; he's not looking to pick a fight with his father. He wants to keep his head down, work hard, and take over his father's company. And once he does that, he can start having a social life.

He's not going to say that to Rikash, of course. It sounds pathetic enough in his head. He can't imagine how bad it would sound out loud.

"Well, that doesn't sound like very much fun," he says. "We're going to have to work on that."

Thom raises his eyebrows. "I'm sure there are better people you could work on," he says. "You're a bartender. From what I understand, you meet a lot of people. I'm sure many of them are already fun."

"But they're not very _interesting_ ," says Rikash. "You're interesting." He looks Thom up and down. "And not bad looking, for a hermit."

"Meet a lot of hermits?" asks Thom.

Rikash laughs. "No, I suppose not. Maybe it's an untapped market. I'd never even know. The world could be full of hot hermits."

"Something to look into," he says, with a smile, and Rikash clinks his glass against Thom's.

"Something to look into," he agrees.

*

"You actually like him?" Daine asks, squinting at Rikash.

Rikash shrugs, aiming for nonchalance, but he is a little self-conscious about it, in truth. "He's amusing and attractive. What's not to like?"

"But you never _like_ people."

"I like plenty of people. You. Maura. Salmalin's alright. Cooper and the other Trebond twin too."

"You never like anyone so quickly."

"I might if any of you were attractive, homosexual, and single."

She makes a face. "Is he really that attractive?"

"Of course you wouldn't think so, you like tall men. I like someone who's shorter than I am. And with a sarcastic streak. He doesn't have to be _your_ type, just mine."

"And he is," she says, sounding interested. "I didn't know what your type was."

Rikash doesn't really date very often himself; he's more of a hookup guy. But he always likes a challenge, and Thom certainly is that. And he doubts he'd get bored with Thom. But he doesn't really want to go through the whole thing with Daine. He doesn't enjoy girltalk like she does. "So, what do you know about him?"

"Not much. He doesn't come out too often, so I haven't really talked to him much. Alanna says he's worried he'll get their da's attention if he spends too much time with her. Their da is a nightmare. He mostly ignores them until they do something he doesn't like."

"And that's why he disowned her?"

"Yeah." Daine worries her lip. "I doubt he's really looking for a boyfriend," she offers, all gentle and understanding. "Their da doesn't even know he's gay, and he never wants him finding out."

Rikash shrugs. "I don't think he's in much danger of doing anything to out himself. He seems like a private sort."

"I don't understand why you can't just get a normal boyfriend. I've seen plenty of guys hitting on you."

"And I'm happy to sleep with them. But there's nothing going on under the surface."

She sighs, and he thinks it would probably be worth it to go after Thom even if he wasn't interested, just to make Daine make that face. It's the little things.

*

Of course, it's difficult to court a hermit, since Thom rarely leaves his dorm or spends time with anyone Rikash knows. Not that Rikash knows that many people himself. Aside from Daine and Maura, most of the people he knows are more associates than friends. He spends time with the staff of the Dove in a work capacity, and he supposes that he and George Cooper might reasonably be called friends at this point. If he had a problem, he feels confident that George would come and help him, and he'd do the same. 

But they're not the kind of friends where he'll ask for Thom's number or any of that. It would be too obvious, for one, and then George might think he'd want to talk about it, and he absolutely does not. He cannot imagine how uncomfortable it would be to talk to his boss about his desire to date his girlfriend's twin brother. 

But then Thom's number shows up on a post-it note next to the new cash register with the label "Thom--tech support questions." It's probably George's way of giving him the number without actually giving it to him, and it would be ungrateful of Rikash to ignore the gift he's been given.

He texts Thom around four; he really hopes he'll be awake. His schedule seems bizarre.

_I hear you're our contact for all our technological issues._

His phone buzzes fifteen minutes later, when he's giving Scholar his first drink of the night. _Rikash?_

_That obvious?_

_I can't imagine anyone but George would put me up as tech support, and you're his only employee I know. It doesn't take the world's greatest detective._

Rikash has to smile. He does like Thom. _I think you'd make a very dashing Batman. As long as you left the nipples off the suit._

There's another long pause before Thom responds. _Are you trying to get on my good side with comic book references? Is that your master plan?_

_That and sarcasm, yes. Is it a bad plan?_

_No,_ Thom admits shortly.

A group of sorority girls comes in, and Rikash takes a few minutes to check all their IDs carefully, and then lets them flirt with him a little. He may be gay, but he loves tips. When he gets back to his phone, Thom has texted, _So, did you have a tech problem?_

_Who do you think I am, George? I'm working alone. You should come keep me company._

_I'm sure there are plenty of people at the Dove to keep you amused._

_Sorority girls and an old drunk_ , Rikash texts. _No one nearly so interesting as you._

Thom doesn't respond, but he shows up fifteen minutes later, wearing a truly ugly scarf and knitted hat that clash with his hair horribly. He's wearing a huge coat too; Rikash wonders if he can move his arms.

"Don't do well with the cold?" he asks, smirking.

"The Trebonds are from California," says Thom, unbundling. "I don't know why we decided to come north. It doesn't suit us."

"It's as far as possible from your father?"

Thom snorts. "That might be it." He's not making eye contact with Rikash, and he's a little pink, probably not just from the cold. He came to _visit_. Because Rikash asked.

It's a good start.

"Are you going home for Christmas? It'll be warm there."

"No, I'd rather see Alanna. I told Dad I had to work on my thesis project, which is mostly true. I'm sure I'll be at Christmas with the Coopers."

Rikash raises one eyebrow. "Very subtle."

"I wasn't trying to be subtle," says Thom. "Do you have something that is both hot and alcoholic? If I'm going to be hanging out at a bar, I might as well drink."

"Hot mulled cider with rum. Acceptable?"

"Very. Thanks."

Rikash gets the cider and then checks on Scholar and the sorority girls. He drifts back over to Thom. "You don't worry about going out to bars? Isn't that what got your sister disowned?"

"Going out with Jon is what got my sister disowned. And the crossdressing. Dad doesn't mind that I still spend time with Alanna--he doesn't like it, but he's not going to disown me over it--so being at her boyfriend's bar isn't going to be a problem. If Jon shows up I might have to leave, but I think now that he's openly dating another guy, the paparazzi have kind of given up on trying to find dirt on him."

"From what I've seen, his whole life is dirt."

Thom snickers. "You might be right. He's still going to be president someday, though."

"Almost certainly."

Thom sips at his drink. "Do you like this job?" he asks.

"It's not bad," says Rikash, with a shrug. "It's nice that I can tell people what I do." He considers, and then adds, "There's a girl I was in foster care with, Maura. I hadn't been seeing her because I was worried I would just cause trouble for her. She was adopted by a very respectable family, I felt as if I'd make trouble for her. Now I don't."

"That's unexpectedly--sweet," Thom remarks, but without any hint of sarcasm. 

"I like kids."

"Like I said, unexpectedly sweet." Thom finishes off his cider. "What do people do at bars all night? I never understand how Alanna spends so much time here. There's nothing to do."

"Most people drink. Keeps them busy. Your sister flirts with the bartender. You should try that."

Thom laughs. "Maybe as a last resort. Just give me another cider."

*

They start texting, which is weird for Thom. He doesn't talk to anyone other than Alanna that regularly, but he and Rikash talk almost every day. Rikash complains about annoying customers and describes gross mixed drinks people want to buy and even sends pictures when he and Maura go to some crafting workshop and he paints a truly hideous vase.

 _So this isn't what you want for your Christmas present?_ Rikash asks, when Thom tells him as much.

_Are you getting me a Christmas present?_

_It's much easier to woo someone with gifts_ , Rikash sends back. _You really are awful at this._

Thom has no idea what to say to that, because Rikash isn't wrong. He keeps expecting Rikash will notice this and stop flirting with him, but it hasn't happened yet.

 _What are you up to now?_ he finally asks.

_Very smooth subject change. I'm not doing anything. I was going to make dinner and play Legend of Zelda. Unless you have another idea._

Thom bites his lip, looking around his dorm. It's not really the kind of place he wants to invite a boy. But he's not doing anything either, and--well, he does like Rikash. He wouldn't mind seeing him in a one-on-one capacity, outside of the bar.

_Sounds fun._

_Better with company. What are you doing?_

_Nothing_ , he admits.

_Well, come on over._

"So, are you really playing Legend of Zelda, or was that just a pickup line?" Thom asks, when he gets to Rikash's tiny, shitty apartment. He feels a lot better about his dorm.

Rikash laughs. "Is that really the kind of thing that works as a pickup line on you?"

"Well, I like video games."

"I downloaded Ocarina of Time for my Wii the other day," says Rikash. "But we can do Smash or something instead. Or we could do a different system." He smirks. "I like video games too."

Thom gives him a shy smile. "Awesome."

Rikash laughs and shakes his head. "I don't think it's hard to find a man who likes video games in this day and age, but if that's something you're into, I won't complain. Have a seat, I'm making pizza."

"Oh," says Thom. "Did you somehow plan this?"

"No, I just happened to have no plans tonight."

"I have no plans most nights," Thom says. "You should let me know the next time you don't have any either."

Rikash glances back over his shoulder with a grin. "Should I? Then I certainly will."

*

"Come to the bar," Rikash says when Thom picks up the phone.

Thom groans. "Why? I thought you weren't working tonight. I don't like bars."

"Your sister's home."

Thom drops his phone. He fumbles, finds it again, and demands, "Wait, what?"

"Apparently she wanted to surprise everyone. Except Jon, he financed the surprise. She says if you get there before I do, you can hang out until I relieve George and they go off to have sex for a week."

"Great," says Thom, pulling on his shoes. "At least I'm closer than you are."

"I'm sure you can get at least ten minutes after I get there. I assume she missed you."

"She did. I'll see you soon?"

"Sadly at work," says Rikash. "I was looking forward to having you to myself for the evening. Oh well. You can hang out with me at the bar and see if the Coopers ever come up for air."

"I'm hanging up now," says Thom, and dashes out. His dorm isn't that far from the Dove, and he gets there pretty quickly, even with how out of shape he is. He's pretty embarrassingly out of shape, but Alanna's there, behind the bar, snug against George's side. 

She's _back_.

"Sister!" he says, grinning.

"Brother," she says, looking just as pleased to see him. She extracts herself from George and comes over for a hug. "What's this I hear about Rikash trying to get on your good side picking up George's shifts?"

He rolls his eyes. "Don't pretend no one had told you about that. I know George and Jon are trying to interfere. They seem very ineffectual."

"I got him your number," George interjects. "I helped."

"Rikash?" Alanna says, sounding dubious. "Really?"

"Nothing's happened," says Thom. "We're friends."

"Mmm," she says, not sounding even a little convinced. "Be careful. We'll talk about it later."

"After you and George have sex for a week straight?"

"He'll fall asleep eventually," she says. "I'll call you then."

Thom hugs her again. "When do you go back?"

She glances back at George. "I don't," she admits. "I'll be here for spring semester." She shrugs, a little awkwardly. "Everyone's probably forgotten about the cross-dressing thing by now, right?"

"Don't hold your breath," says Rikash, pushing the door open. "Welcome back, other Trebond. You owe me a date night with your brother."

Alanna raises her eyebrows. "You two had a date night?"

"I was going to watch him play Legend of Zelda," Thom mutters, feeling himself blush.

"So you were going to have a _really good_ date night," she says, sounding delighted. "For you, I mean."

"Go have sex with George and leave me alone," says Thom, shoving her away. "I can't believe I even missed you."

Rikash relieves George, and he comes over to wrap his arm around Alanna's waist. "We're definitely goin' to do that," he says, saluting. "Thanks for your sacrifice."

"I expect time and a half," says Rikash. George just waves over his shoulder as he and Alanna head upstairs. Thom goes over and sits down at the bar. "Does that bother you?" Rikash asks.

"What?"

"That she barely talked to you before running off to get laid?"

He laughs. "No, not really." He shrugs. "I won't see her that much more now that she's back, honestly. I just like knowing she's here again. Besides, I can't blame her for wanting to see George. He's been going crazy."

"That's true enough," Rikash agrees. He cocks his head. "What's it like, having a twin?"

Thom shrugs. "I've never not had a twin. I know if I ever need her she'll be there." He grins at Rikash. "Even if she's getting laid. And I've got--I don't know. A lifetime best friend. It's pretty great, I guess."

"I guess." 

He sounds a little off, and Thom frowns. "Did I say something?"

"I--haven't had a sibling in a long time."

His frown deepens. "How do you stop having siblings?"

"He got adopted," says Rikash. "And I didn't."

"Oh," says Thom. "Shit."

Rikash's laugh isn't a happy one. "He was seven years younger than I was. It's hard to get a ten-year-old problem child adopted, but a three-year-old is still relatively cute and untroubled. The family said they could only take one of us, so he went, and I stayed in the system." He shrugs. "I assume he's happy, at least. It's my hope they got him soon enough that he turned out alright."

"Sorry," says Thom.

"I did ask," Rikash points out. "You weren't bragging about your wonderful bond with your sister to rub it in my face." His smile is genuine this time. "I'm glad she's come back to you."

"Me too," says Thom. Impulsively, he reaches out and squeezes Rikash's hand. "Thanks for telling me."

"It's no secret," says Rikash, but he squeezes back with a little smile, and Thom feels like he maybe could be worse at this whole thing.

*

"So, you and Thom," says Alanna. Or possibly Alan. He's not really used to that whole thing yet. It doesn't help that Alanna-as-Alan looks like some weird alternate universe Thom who likes to make out with George, which isn't something he feels particularly happy about.

"Me and Thom," he agrees evenly. "Is this the part where you tell me you'll kill me if I hurt him or something equally macho?"

"Nah. I figure that goes without saying." She looks down, biting her lip. "But, you know, he's not as tough as he acts. We Trebonds don't like showing weakness."

"So you're doing it for him?"

"It might be easier for you to hurt him than you think," she says. "And we already covered what happens if you hurt him, so you should be extra careful."

"But he's rootin' for you," George comments. "Don't get the wrong idea or anythin'."

"Are you?" asks Rikash.

Alanna scowls at George. "Assuming your intentions are good and your heart is pure," she tells Rikash.

"At least one of those is true."

"Well, that's something, anyway." She looks Rikash up and down, and Rikash tries not to squirm. He thinks Alanna likes him well enough, but he doesn't know what kind of criteria she has for guys who want to date her brother. Not that it's her call, of course. But he thinks Thom might listen if she tells him Rikash is bad news. "I'm probably rooting for you."

"Oh, good," he says. "Any tips? Got some insider information I can use?"

"How should I know? I've never tried to date him."

"Excellent," says Rikash. "Very helpful. I'll just keep playing video games and hitting on him outrageously."

"Well, whatever you're doing, I think it's working," she says. "So yeah. Keep doing it."

*

"I need something that says _no rush, but I'd like to sleep with you eventually_ ," he says. "You have experience with that, don't you, Salmalin?"

Numair turns bright red, and Daine giggles. "That's not _exactly_ what I was trying to say," he says stiffly.

"That was definitely what he said," Daine says. "But he got me a lizard. I don't think Thom wants a lizard."

"I don't see why anyone would want a lizard," says Rikash, just to goad her. She elbows him hard in the side, and he flashes her a grin. "Obviously, you are a freak of nature."

"Obviously. You know you asked us for help, don't you? You should be trying to get on our good sides. Otherwise we'll give you bad advice."

"That doesn't sound fun at all. Besides, I'm already trying to get on Thom's good side, I couldn't possibly add you two as well. Making one person like me is hard enough."

"Yes, it must be a struggle for you," says Daine. "Can't you just buy him a video game or something?"

"I think he already has all the ones he wants."

"Is there one you like you think he hasn't played yet?" Numair asks. "Perhaps in a genre he doesn't usually play? Then it's more meaningful." Both Rikash and Daine stare at him, and he frowns. "What? What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing," says Rikash. "That was shockingly insightful. It's almost as if you're a real person."

Daine kisses him on the cheek. "I think he's trying to say thank you," she tells Numair. "He's never said it before, so he doesn't know how."

"I'm so glad you're here to interpret for me," he says. "Am I expected to get something for you for Christmas? This is starting to be a lot of people. I don't know why I'm trying to have friends."

"Don't worry," Daine says, patting him on the shoulder. "With your sparkling personality, you'll scare us off soon enough."

*

"What's your plan?" Thom asks Rikash, eyeing the mistletoe he's holding.

"I'll hang it up and then I'll trick you into standing under it," Rikash replies easily. "I thought it was rather brilliant. Are you more likely to be going to the kitchen or the living room?"

Thom rolls his eyes, leans up, and presses his lips against Rikash's. It's not really how he pictured his first kiss, but it's at least not _bad_. It lasts all of two seconds, but he doesn't miss and he feels Rikash's quiet little gasp and the start of stubble on his face and that's nice.

Jon wolf-whistles, which ruins it a little, but he catches Rikash's look of startled delight before he hides it, and that's nice too.

"Well, now I've just wasted all this money on mistletoe."

"I probably wouldn't have done it if you hadn't bought it," he points out. "So it's still money well spent, if that's what you were going for."

Rikash winks. "It's a good start, anyway."

He somehow manages to get through dinner, doesn't explode from nerves or excitement. _He kissed a boy_. A boy he likes! And nothing went wrong. And he thinks maybe the rest of his night won't go wrong either. If he actually has the guts to follow-through with his plan.

He takes a deep breath and grabs Rikash's arm on their way out. No one's paying them any attention; no one will see. "Hey."

"Hi," says Rikash.

"I've got your Christmas present at my dorm. Do you want to come over?"

"Sure," he says, shrugging on his coat. He glances around, probably verifying no one is watching them. It's good they have that in common. "Is it sex? Because that's what I was going to get you, and it's always embarrassing to get someone the same thing they got you."

"You didn't get me sex," Thom says. "Goodnight, Mrs. Cooper! Thanks for dinner!"

"Call me Eleni!" George's mother yells back. 

"No, Mrs. Cooper!"

"I didn't get you sex," Rikash agrees, following him outside. "But I hope you got me sex."

"Well, I hate to break it to you, but I didn't." He looks determinedly up at the stars. "Besides, I've never had sex, so it wouldn't be a very good present. I'm probably bad at it."

"Never?" asks Rikash. "Not even on the internet?"

Thom looks back at him sharply. "You think I have sex on the internet?"

"Why not?"

"It'd probably be more depressing," he says, and instantly regrets it. But Rikash doesn't follow-up on it; instead he reaches over and takes Thom's hand. "Really?" Thom asks, dubious. "We're holding hands?"

"You kissed me," Rikash says. "I'm taking that as a good sign."

"Yeah, but--holding hands."

"You held my hand at the Dove the other night," he points out. "Is it only okay when you do it?"

Thom sighs, like he's putting up with a great hardship. "If you insist, I guess I'll live."

"Very magnanimous of you."

Rikash hasn't been to Thom's dorm room before, so he spends a while poking around, looking at Thom's books and posters and video games before flopping back on Thom's _bed_.

"Did you miss the couch?" Thom asks.

"Not at all. What did you get me?"

"It's pretty weird," Thom says, pulling the sheet of paper out of his printer and handing it to Rikash. "I didn't really wrap it either. I guess I could have put it in an envelope."

Rikash frowns, sitting up and taking the paper. "Is this--another guy's number and email address? Because you don't want to go out with me?"

"It's your brother," Thom says, blushing. "It's--in case you want to talk to him. I didn't do anything illegal to get it, just did some google searches, checked some obscure websites. He's in Pennsylvania. Seems like he's doing well. I saw he's, um, on the track team. And he made the honor roll last semester."

Rikash is staring at the paper; Thom can see it shaking in his hands.

"Sorry if that's--weird. I thought it might be weird."

Rikash puts the paper down on the bed, stands up, crosses the room, and kisses Thom.

It's not like when Thom kissed him at all. For one thing, it lasts a lot longer. Rikash has one hand on Thom's cheek, stroking his cheekbone, and Thom expects to feel awkward about it, but it's easier than he expected to follow Rikash's lead. And then it's _good_ , and he realizes with giddy, stupid excitement that he's making out with a boy. It's a little surreal.

"That's the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me," Rikash says, grinning down at him after he finally pulls away.

"It really wasn't hard. All you need is a rudimentary understanding of Google."

"It doesn't have to be hard to be nice," says Rikash, and then adds, "That's what she said."

"I'm glad we got through that sentiment quickly and went right to the dick jokes," Thom says dryly.

"My gift isn't nearly as good as this." He kisses him again, quick and soft. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," says Thom. He suspects he's a little pink. "I'm glad it wasn't too presumptuous."

"Not at all. Is it presumptuous that I keep kissing you?"

"No." He wraps his arms around Rikash's neck and kisses him this time. "You can keep doing that."

"Excellent," Rikash murmurs, settling his hands on Thom's hips. "I think I will."


End file.
